Home
by Kai86
Summary: Just a little FleurHermione piece. That means femslash!The war is over and a hero has returned to her lover.


Home 

Just a little somthing I drempt up :)

Please review!!!

Rating: Mature!!!

The war was over, Hermione couldn't believe it.  
She would return that night to her lover and never leave again, not to catch some evil doer or to chase after Voldermorts shadow at least. No more, Harry had finally finished what had been started many years ago.

With a start Hermione awoke, she had stumbled in the door late last night announcing the battle had ended. Fleur was thrilled but insisted that her exhausted lover sleep on their first night of freedom. Something that truth be told she glad of, she truly was exhausted.

next morning

She felt Fluer enter the room, could feel the eyes watching her.  
Her skin flushed, and her breath became stuck in her chest.  
Love and desire overwhelming her, she turned in the bed looking at the part veela woman.

"Hi," was she mumbled. She recieved an identical greeting, Fleur gently shrugged free of her blue silk robe letting it puddle on floor around her. She climbed onto the bed and pulled the blankets from Hermione's body. Stretching out over her lover Fleur settled between the other womans thighs.  
" 'Ow are you this fine morning? Je'taime"

Thoughts raced through Hermiones head all the different emotions flitting around. But nothing came out of her mouth as she kissed the woman she had become so found of. They lingered over the kiss, time for such things over the last few years had become sparse. Tongues entwined meeting and dueling, carressing and loving.  
Fleur broke free from the kiss nibbling Hermione's jaw, letting a hand drift to caress a clothed thigh. Fleur moved to kiss the wonderful sexy neck of her lover, biting and sucking the tender skin. Hermione moaned loving the sensation, knowing that there would be marks left and that no one would care, not anymore.

Hermione's hands drifted up and down the woman's bare back, grasping and pulling the skin, moaning each time her lover played with anyone of her numerous sensitive spots. Fleur quickly pulled the clothes from her body, moving to stradle the younger woman's hips. This sent Hermione even higher into orbit, feeling Fleur's arousal dripping onto her she thrust upwards slowly, seeking more contact. Fleur groaned pushing down to meet her, sliding first fowards then back at the same time.  
Hermione grasped the woman's hips, moving to massage the firm globes of her ass, squeezing the perfection there.  
Sharing a look with the wonderous woman she lived with, Fleur left the wonderful postion and knelt down next to the bed. Pulling a box from it's shadows, she removed a very special toy of theirs. A 10 inch tan strap-on, complete with tan leather straps.

She tenderly slid the harness over her lovers hips settling it into place, assuring herself that the nub on Hermione's end was correctly placed above her clit.  
Tightening the straps snuggly she grasped the shaft tugging it, reveling in the soft moan it elicted from her lover. Fleur moved to straddle Hermione once again, this time sliding very slowly down onto the cool silicone of the smooth dick, moaning the whole way.  
Hermione imediatly grasped her hips to steady her, helping to guide the gyrations that Fleur's hips were making.

Fleur very smoothly laid her self against the firm body beneath her, that was memento of the war, Hermione's body had mostly lost any of the soft curves it had once achieved. Hermione grasped the fleshy buttocks helping to pull Fleur down then guide up and around, both were moving slowly savoring the intmacy of the moment, the chance to slowly love eachother. Hermione moaned into Fleurs ear causing the other woman to gasp breathlessy, thrusting gently up Hermione whispered "I love you, my sweet." She could feel the tightness in her belly knew she was close, tears welled in her eyes this moment was everything.

"Je'taime, oui. Love is all zat zere is." Fleur moaned very loudly this time, biting down on the expanse of shoulder left open, sucking none to gently. Hermione cried at the sensastion, her movements increased, she was thrusting in earnest now. Fleur sat up placing a hand on Hermiones chest between her breasts, the other hand went behind her to to rest on a knee as she thrust down and around repeatedly. Her head thrown back, chest heaving she growled her pleasure very louldy into room. She could feel the dampness between them, their skin slapping wetly against eachother with each downward thrust.  
Sweat had formed, just a sheen on both of them, just enough to cause that wonderous white hot chill.

"Je'taime, I come for you, oui!" Fleur let out a string of words in her native language, Hermione felt the woman tense as the orgasm grabbed her, instinctively they both continued thrusting against eachother.  
Hermione very quickly falling over the brink as well crying out Fluer's name. Along several utterances of love and dedication.

Yes the war was over and peace, love and all that was good was here to reign.


End file.
